Dimension Jumper
by Genmu-Zero
Summary: My first story. A 15 year old is sent into the world where games, anime, and manga are all real. He is able to go in between the worlds. Will he be able to rise to new heights or will he fall short? Violence, cursing and other things. Naruto and pokemon are not the only places he will go to. Currently being rewritten
1. A simple wish

** Dimension Jumper**

**Disclaimer: any game, manga, or character goes to their respective owners, I own none of it except the story itself as it was my idea, have a nice day**

(Unknown POV)

I was sitting at my home playing my 3DS, all was calm and the night sky was filled with stars. I looked out the window and saw a shooting star, excited I wished "I wish I was in the world of games and manga".

... I let of a breath of disappointment seeing that nothing has changed as I am still in the realm of the boring life. It would be awesome if I was Megaman, or Zero, or trainer Red, or Naruto.  
Little did I know as I was playing my games, and before I get into that I would like to say my personal favorite games/manga/anime they are megaman X, Megaman Zero, Naruto, Pokemon,Bleach,Zelda, Soul Eater, Sonic the hedgehog, and many others.

Anyway, as I was playing the game, the shooting star was shining brightly. Only when my 3DS began to glow did I see that something was wrong. On the screen it read "Wish Granted" and there was a bright flash then black...

(An unknown amount of time later)

I awoke and saw a nothing but black, except where I was laying, as if there was a spotlight on me. After looking around I saw a blue text box that said "NAME" with several blank lines. It was just floating there. 'What the... Where an I?' I thought. So like any other person would do, I walked up to it.

I was startled when a keyboard appeared with both coital and lowercase letters.

After a couple of second I wrote the name "Alpha" and pressed end. The text box changed to say " Welcome Alpha"

Suddenly I felt dizzy "not again..." I muttered before blacking out again

(Third person POV)

A figure in a dark cloak, was sitting on a throne like chair.

"So the hero finally arrives ... Soon we shall test his power ..." The figure says

"Yes, my lord" says a figure in the shadows. The cloaked figure gets up from the throne and begins to walk off.

End of chapter 1


	2. Meeting god

******Dimension jumper**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing except the story itself and my OC, have a nice day**

**A quick note: I have set this up a little like kingdom hearts, where Alpha (his real name will be revealed later) can go in between any game, or manga, etc. and if you are wondering the areas that are going to be included are: pokemon, Naruto, megaman, megaman x, megaman zero, legend of zelda, and sonic to name a few. All reviews accepted, if you have an idea, you can submit it to me. Pokemon is the first world he goes to.**

(Alpha's POV)

Ugh ... I groggily woke up ... I noticed I was in white room of what looked like a castle.

"Oh your awake" said a soothing feminine voice.

I looked too see she had a hour glass figures and was wearing a beautiful silk dress.

"Oh my kami" I said and she giggled.

"So you know who I am?" She said to me.

My eyes widened, 'standing right before me is kami herself, ... Does that mean I'm dead' I thought yo myself. I never really feared my death, I never really did much with myself, so if I died it would not matter to the world.

"You are not dead my friend, you are in the realm of the gods, you have chosen to be the dimension jumper ..." She started

"Dimension jumper ?" I asked, with a confused look on my face.

"Yes, you will be able to go to different worlds and complete we assign to you-" she stated.

"Wait, who's 'we' that you said?" Wow I am asking a lot of questions.

"Them" she pointed behind me. I turned to see... What I describe as awesomeness...

Siting around a circular table, complete with a larger seat in the middle of the arc (think the ninja council meeting room in naruto), was-

(From right to left)  
" ...!" I said pointing to the Santa looking old man in a lab coat.

"...A Great Fairy.." she wore a green sparkly dress and had short hair that curled at the tips (the great fairies of a link between worlds). She had a warm smile that said 'let ho of your worries'

"... The rikudo sennin..." (A.K.A sage of six paths)The Great Sage wore a garb similar to the ones that the akatsuki wear but without the clouds, he had spiked hair and the serious look he has , unnerved , especially with those rinnegan eyes of his.

" and... Arceus!? ... So legendaries can take a human form?" Arceus nodded he had long white hair and wore a white shirt with some markings and white pants. He had a yellow ring floating behind him.

My mind was blown... Like kaboom... The characters of some of my favorite game are standing right before. I did not know how to react to this. I did what came first, I bowed all noble-like. They all laughed at this "what ...?"

"No need to be all formal around us ... Any here is your test" Arceus said handing me a slip of paper.

"What a test, I hope it's not math" I said, and everyone sweat dropped at my comment .

Kami had materialized on the larger chair and said "you are to go into Arceus' realm of pokemon and help the hero of that realm stop team Rocket, that slip is what will let you be able to enter said realm"

I never did look at the slip, it had some sort of Japanese symbol on it along with some odd design around it.

"That's it ..."I asked, they nodded "... Well I'm off, later" I assumed the slop worked by holding it forward and, to my surprise it worked a blue portal appeared, it looked as if space and time were being distorted around it. I stepped through unaware of what was going to happen next.

"Oh wait we set up a small team of pokemon for you to use" Arceus said as the portal closed.

"Will he be ok?" asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" the rikudo sennin said.

**END**


	3. Start of a journey

**Dimension jumper**

**Disclaimer**: **I own nothing except any OCs and the story, and all that jazz.**

**(Alpha's POV)**

I stepped out of the portal and instantly regretted it. I looked down to see that the portal put me high in the air. I muttered a. "Oh son of a ..." then I began a mix of screaming, falling, and spinning out of control.

Then it hit me, no literally, a pokeball hit me in the face and I caught it. "Well here goes nothing ..." Tossing the pokeball and releasing the pokemon.

Next thing I knew I was on the back of a talonflame (yay for Paris-I mean kalos). I gave a sigh of relief, thankfully they I was given a flying type.

"Hello master, the names Talon, how may I help." he said to me, how ...?

"First off, no calling me master, we are to be friends of you like, and the names Alpha ok."

"Alpha, such an odd name" he said.

"It's not my real name but it's the one I use" I stated. Then sudden realization dawned on me.

"Who is the hero of this world" I yelled out loud of course I believed it would be red, but each game had its own hero.

"It's red " Talon said. Well, that was convenient. Since at the end of the first game Red then goes mount silver so he should be there.

"Ok then, onward to mount silver my new friend." I said cheerfully. Then I noticed a small package strapped to his back. I opened it and it had 3 pokeballs and a note.

I carefully read it, cause you know flying in the air, it would such horribly it flew away.

'Dear Alpha, inside the pokeballs there are, a Dragonair, Blaziken, and one secret pokemon, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise  
Sincerely Kami

P.s. Arceus says that you should find the rocket at the beginning of it all'

Great ... a riddle.

**(Time skip- 10 min)**

"Hey, I never did ask, how come you can understand my speech?" Talon asked.

"I'm not sure, I assume Kami or Arceus game me the ability to" I said, well that's my two cents on that topic.

"So, what moves do you know Talon" I asked.

"Acrobatics, flamethrower, fly and steel wing shouldn't you know this already?" He said with a confused, almost shocked, look.

"No, they never told me who were going to be my pokemon allies" I replied.

" but your my ... Never mind, look we're here" he cut the conversation, his what ... That got me thinking but there's no time for that.

He was right, I hadn't even notice the snow falling (I guess being on the back of a fire type does that). As we neared the peak, we saw a figure, it was Red. His Red cap seemed to stand out in the snow. We landed near him.

(**Cue vs champion theme gold/silver/crystal version)**

As we neared him he said (yes Red will talk in this story)" so your the one Arceus sent..." He turned to us and pulled out a pokeball "I must test your skills myself before we can work together, go neon! " and with that he sent out an arcanine, 'the hell' he doesn't have an arcanine in the game, but that nickname, Neon, it sound familiar.

"Talon use acrobatics" I called out, he flew forward and danced around Neon and clawed/pieced at the legendary pokemon.

"Bite" Red said calmly and the arcanine bit Talon's wing and tossed him off to side. Talon got up but it was clear that the arcanine had gotten a critical.

"I'm sorry ... Alpha ... I ... can barely stand". True to his word he was struggling to stand on his feet.

"It's ok you tried... Return!" After I recalled him into his pokeball, I noticed something there was a T engraved on the pokeball 'T as in Talon..', I looked up to see Red was standing there, just staring, waiting for my next move.

I pulled out the next pokeball, it had a C engraved on the side, but somehow I knew what was inside. "Go Crystal !" I said as the Dragonair was released from her ball.

"Hello-oooo master!" She said happily said as she slithered up to me and rubbed her hair against my cheek.

"One: I'm not your master I'm your friend, 2: there is a battle going on now" I said blushing a little.

She nodded and slithered to the battle field ready for battle, something clicked in my head and suddenly I knew why I knew Crystal's name and why Talon seemed so familiar ... Gearing up for battle I said "LETS ROCK!" Red nodded and I knew the real challenge is just starting

**END  
If you guessed by now I am using my team from my play throughs of fire red and Y. Why I made Crystal so affectionate was because I'm assuming this is how they would act if you maxed out hearts in pokemon-amie in Y, yea Dragonair was on of my favorite pokemon. I'm trying to work on length but I don't really have a lot of free time. Oh and I've been thinking on also sending our Hero to the fire emblem awakening world, along with the ones I already have planned, how's that. Until next time**


	4. Dragon vs Dragon

**Dimension Jumper****  
Talon: why did I have to be so weak, I mean really one shot and I'm done?**

**GZ: for story reasons, and well... Neon IS a lvl 98 after all**

**Talon: WHAT! You telling me you had me battle someone way stronger than me, I'm just a lvl 87 you idiot**

**GZ: shut it or your gone for the rest of the pokemon arc.**

**Talon: ok, fine o_o**

**Alpha: Time for disclaimer**

**GZ: ugh ... that part... I'm let's get it over with...**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say this, it's just me saying I don't own anything except the OC and the story itself -_-' ?**

**GZ: onto the story!**

(Continue g/s/c vs champion/Red theme)

" neon, sunny day" Red said, and the arcanine roared to the heavens, dispelling the snow and boosting its strength.

"Crystal use aqua tail!" I said, and crystal's tail was enveloped in water and lashed out at the dog landing a direct hit. But the arcanine barely reacted to the impact.

"fire blast" Red said, he was clearly ready to end the fight.

"crystal use fire blast , too!" (**Yes Dragonair can learn fire blast from TMs)**. They both launched their attacks at close range. The blasts collided, resulting on an explosion and a large cloud of smoke. Crystal was launched out of the smoke and was heading in my direction.

"Crud..." I said before being impacted by the serpent. I flew backwards and landed in the snow, I tried to cushion the landing for crystals sake.

"Did I do good...?" She asked weakly.

"Yes ... you did great" I petted her head and those wings on her head fluttered little before I recalled her into the pokeball.

"Quite the bond you have there..." Red started "how bout this: since you have already proven you can be a trustworthy ally, let's use one last pokemon to end this battle" I nodded at this.

"Go Inferno!" Yelled Red sending out a charizard, but what I saw shocked me, wel to be exacted sparkled in my face. He was using a shiny charizard, he seemed to recognize me and smiled ready for battle, this solidified my theory.

So I grabbed the pokeball that did not have an engraving on it. "If these pokemon are who I think they are, then this on should be my close friend"

"Go RYU!" I yelled sending out my shiny lucario, so this world is using pokemon from when I played through FireRed and Y, heh. To think that it took me so long to figure it out. He wore a red headband with a flame design on it..

'Sir...' Ryu said telepathically in my mind.

' The names Alpha, brother' I replied to him. He seemed taken back by this.

'B...brother !?' He said, then I noticed Red was just standing there waiting.

'Yea, but right now we have a battle, however I have a plan' and I told him the plan, he nodded that he understood.

"Let's go, Ryu use aura sphere!" I said, he charged up his attack.

As he unleashed the sphere of energy, he yelled "Hadouken!" **(An: Oh come on I just had to make this reference the temptation man, can you guess the next one? Oh and Ryu is speaking English, which is actually not unusual if you watched the anime)** the energy sphere seemed to be powered by the word. It clashed with inferno, doing moderate damage to the fire type.

" flame thrower!" Red yelled, clearly getting into the battle. The super effective hit, did a quite the damage, but I knew Ryu was trained in defense mostly.

"Take to the sky, inferno" Red said to the dragon, well to me it's a dragon even thou it's not dragon type, and it flew just out of Ryu's reach and they must be expecting another aura sphere. Hmm... Let's see I know I got Ryu from breeding a Blaziken and a lucario, ... What good moves did blaze (Blaziken) know. That's it

"Ryu use sky uppercut!" I said to my brother in spirit. He ran forward and with a surge of energy jumped up with his arm prepped for the attack and struck inferno right in the jaw and yelled "SHO-RYU-KEN"**(yea this is the secon reference)**. And both fell toward the ground, with Ryu landing on his feet and inferno landing on his back. Inferno got up to his feat, both fighters were severely weakened by the attacks.

"Time to end this, Blast Burn!" Red said to the charizard. Inferno roared and pillars of fire erupted from the ground, enveloping and severely hurting Ryu.

"It's over you lost... What!?" Red said shocked to see Ryu getting up, albeit struggling to. Thank you focus band he was wearing as a headband.

' hey I have an idea but it's a long shot' I mind talked to Ryu.

'Ok lay it on me' he replied.

**FlashBack beginning of inferno vs Ryu**

(Red's POV)

No one has been able to keep up with except gold, this person truly is special. Let's see how far he goes.

Flash back end yea it's short I tried didn't I

(Alpha's POV)

"Ok let's do this, special combo move earthquake + hyperbeam!" I yelled and all he'll broke loose

(Ryu POV)

"... Hyperbeam + earthquake" My brother yelled. I summoned energy to to my hand and a white aura flowed around my right palm and made a fist.

" it's over... Rekkoha!"**(An: this is the last reference and to say the move has another spelling it's rekkouha but I like the name version I used**) I slammed my fist into the ground, causing the earth to shatter and shake, cracks and small fissure appearing all around me.

"Holy shit!" Alpha yelled, but the move wasn't over, I focused the energy of the hyperbeam into the ground and it spread far into cracks and fissures. The best part came when pillars of light broke through the ground rising far into the heavens, and one pillar, hit inferno knocking him out.  
The energy used for the attack and I am feeling tired ... everything ... going ... dark ...

(Alpha POV)

What ... The ... Fuck, it worked! Then the summit of the mountain shook. "We got to get off this mountain quick!" I yelled at Red. We quickly recalled our tired pokemon.

" wait ... I know who to call" he whistled and 3 lights appeared and came towards us, one red, one, yellow and one blue. When they got close I noticed they were moltres, zapdos, and articuno.

" hello Red...and friend of Red I'm assuming" articuno said in a feminine voice, I nodded.

"Yea that last attack his lucario used caused the mountain peak to shatter so let's go!" Red said in a hurry and quickly got on articuno's back.

"Hey kid hop on I'll get you out of here in a flash" said zapdos, well his speech really fits his type I guess, will I hopped on and we flew off as the peak finally gave way and collapsed , most of it falling away from any roads and into the ocean, at least no one was hurt from it, I hope.

"So where to" Red asked.

"Well Arceus left me a riddle it was 'find the rocket in the beginning of it all' I assume rocket means team rocket and the beginning of it all could be pallet town, since the first game in the series starts in pallet" I replied.

"So they were right you are from a world were all this is a game" he said

"Yup, one of my favorites, and judging by the pokemon's reactions, they like me back even inferno and neon seemed to recognize me, heh" I said scratching the back of my head and we flew off towards pallet.

**(In some undisclosed location)**

"In others news strange beams of lights were seen rising from the summit of , and then the peak began to collapse into the ocean, all people and pokemon were evacuated safely no casualties rep-" announcer said on the television before it was shut off. A man sat in a chair behind a desk petting a Persian.

"A pokemon with the power to cause this, must be mine, then I can rule the world" he said as he started to scratch the Persian behind the ears causing it to purr.

**END**

**So what do you think, I finished my first major battle, and to clear things up especially on the title of the chapter, in Japanese Ryu means dragon and here are some other translations**

**Hadouken- surge fist**

**Shoryuken- rising dragon fist**

**Rekkoha- rending light supremacy**


	5. SideQuest 1

**Dimension Jumper**

**Ok, before I begin let me just say that how I play on doing this story is like an open world game, with some guidance from you, the viewers I was going to set it up like an open world game where you can start and complete missions at an time. So if our main character, who I decided to name Kaito (Kite-O pronunciation), can start in some world head to a different world, do some stuff, the go back to the original world and continue what he was doing there, a bit like mass effect or kingdom hearts, or any other RPG. I'll attempt to write like this in this chapter. If you like this concept pm me I guess. That's all I needed to say ... onward to the the story!**

"Talking" -speech  
'Thinking'- telepathy  
"**Charge shot**"- special move or demon talk

(Alpha/Kaito POV)

So we were flying ... and flying ... and flying gosh I wish this was more instantaneous like the game, oh wait this is the game I guess. I started conversing with Ryu and the others. Apparently they fully remember all our journey through the regions, even thou the trainer name changes they all remembered them as me. They each want me to make some cool special move, like I did with the Rekkoha, which is from megaman X6. Of course I agreed.

'Hey why are you using some fake name, why not use your real name?' Blaze, my Blaziken, asked.

'Well, my feathered friend, before I got to all this, I thought this was some dream and used a fake name. As a hint foe the readers, part of the name is Divine Dragon' I replied. Who said breaking the fourth wall wasn't fun.

(Time skip 5 min)

So, everything was going fine, but I noticed everything seemed to be becoming brighter. I thought I was just going crazy, since so much has happened in the span of a day, I think it was a day.

"Hey kid, what's your mane anyways?" Red asked

"Kaito" I replied, for some reason I was beginning to feel lightweight.

Moltres, who was flying behind us, gasped an said "kid your disappearing, what's going on !?" I was seriously shocked at this, I'm fading out of existence in this world.

"Maybe Kami wants to talk. Hey Red I will see you at pallet, be careful!" I said quickly as everything went white.

(In the council room alpha/Kaito POV)

I appeared back in the room with Kami and what appeared to be more people. There was Super Sonic, Chrom (fire emblem), and Amaterasu (okami).  
"Ok, so why am I here?" I asked, not the least bit curious as to why there are more representatives of other worlds.

"We have a brief side quest for you to undertake, young hero" Kami said. Why do I feel this is not going to be brief.

"Ok, so what is this quest you speak of?" I asked.

" well you must go to the rikudo sennin's world and help this orphan Jinchūriki boy get acceptance from others.

"Oh ok, I have the perfect plan, but I'm gonna need your help for it." I said knowing who the person is.

(Sometime later)

A new portal was opened,I was prepped with some ninja tools, you know, headband, kunai and shuriken. The sennin, taught me the jutsu that I would need for the plan.

"Ok all set, time to go help little Naruto." I said, if you hadn't figured out that the Jinchūriki was. Naruto then shame on you. Anyways I went through the portal and hopefully this time I don't end up several hundred feet in the air.

(In side the city of konohagakure)

Stepping out of the portal to see I was on top of a building "phew, I'm good for now", time to get everything set up.

(Time skip 1- hour)

I was walkin down the streets of konoha looking for Naruto. I looked to see a small boy no more than 10 running with a small mob of about 10-15 people giving chase and calling him names like "demon" or "demon brat". Sterotypical village of civilians thinks instead of Naruto being the jailor, they think he is the Kyuubi himself, whil the shinobi, with some exceptions, believe him to be a norambling boy.

"That must be him..." I said, and began giving chase. Naruto ran into an ally way that led to a dead end.

"Perfect... Just the right place" I said, this was going to be fun, those villagers will never see this coming.

As the mob was about to get to the boy, they were muttering phrases like "we will finally get revenge on the demon fox" or something like that. I quickly shushined (one of the skills that was taught to me before coming here) between young naruto and the mob.

"What are you doing, out of the way!" A random villager said

"You dare hurt an innocent boy, you pieces of filth"

"Filth, the only filth here is the demon behind you! Now move or we will make you" a different villager threatened and others in the mob nodded in agreement.

" ha, you fools think he is a demon, boy you haven't seen a **demon yet**!" I said, my voice deepening. The villagers stood in fear as red chakra slowly emanated from my body, forming and solidifying to create orange armor that glistened in the sunlight and fox ears and nine tails that swayed mesmerizingly behind me.

Finally a few villagers got the courage to step forward with one saying "Kill the demon!" and he ran forward with a kunai in hand ready to stab at me. I effortlessly caught the kunai he was holding blade first, without getting a cut of any sort mind you, and shattered it with my hand.

**"Is that your best?"** I said in a shao khan like mannner at the man. I noticed a small pressure at my side, a different person, a ninja of what I believe chunin rank, stabbed at my side, bur hat no affect as the armor blocked his puny knife. I punched the first villager sending him into a all and kicked other and this one flew over the mob.

**"You human filth are lucky I cannot destroy this village thanks to the seal on the boys, stomach, but..."** I said and smiled with a grin to rival a fox's, which scared the group beyond all comprehension "**your constant torture of the boy has weakened the seal enough that I can temporarily escape, I have grown fond of the boy and will be the boys guardian and if you do so much as think a bad thought against him I will tear you to shreds myself, you got it. Remember he is the key to if I am released or not, so treat him well ... Or not"** I said as I faded out of existence, or at least that's what they think, when I really shushined up to a roof. I watched as the mob dropped their weapons and picked up the boy, who had fainted after hearing what his 'guardian demon' would do to the villagers, and ran to take him to a hospital.

"Have a nice life Naruto." I said before preparing to leave. I quickly summoned a special shadow clone that looks that can take the form of the Kyuubi that I used to scare the villagers and won't dispel in one hit or several hundred and sent it to watch over Naruto in my stead.

"T**hank you for helping him**" said a voice in my head.

"No problem Kurama" I said to the fox in the seal. The Kyuubi (Kurama) set up a small mental link after I met said fox when I entered the world, but that's a story for the next chapter, in some sort of flashback the author man has to write. Anyways, I summoned a portal and went back the council room I nicknamed 'chamber of the gods' and went on my merry way.

**quick note, im accepting ideas for side quests tell me the game/anime/manga etc, it's from, the characters that are involved, and what the quest itself is, I might use it if I think I can properly write it. Have a nice day**


	6. Flashback and some plot

**Dimension jumper**

**I really have nothing to say other than thank you for taking the time to read this, I know it can be better, but on the bright side it could be worse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC Kaito.**

**"Hi"- talking  
'Hmm what next?' -thoughts  
"Ora Ora Ora !" Demonic talk or Jutsus or special attacks**

(Kaito POV)

(**Flashback no jutsu**- a little after entering the Naruto world)

I see a young Naruto at teuichi's ramen stand eating his 10th bowl of ramen. I sit down next to him. He stopped and looked up at me.

"People don't like to sit next to me ..." He said sadly.

"Why is that, there surely must be a reason for treating you like this?" I said back at the boy.

"Don't know, they hurt me and call me a 'demon' for no reason." He said sadly

"Hey I have an idea I believe I know of a way for them to stop doing this but it's gonna take a bit" I told the boy, he perked up almost immediately.

"Really you'll help me" he said

"Yes but there are dangers to it, well first you must get a mob to chase after you with may not end well" I said to him. He stayed silent and after a minute he nodded. After he finished he thanked teuichi for the food and we left.

As we were leaving I heard a voice 'why are you helping him, it said to me.

' it's the right thing to do, no one deserves what he deals with on a daily basis' I attempted to reply to the voice in my head, wow that made me sound like a crazy person. The voice was silently after this. Any way we got to his house, if that's how you should describe it. It was very run down with broken chairs and a bed with springs sticking out here and there and expired products, except the instant ramen at least i can understand why he loves that stuff so much.  
Suddenly Naruto collapsed and I suddenly felt as the world went black.

(Location unknown)

I awoke in a long sewer-like corridor, for some reason when I got up, my clothing was not wet. Naruto was standing next to me, he looked excited.

"Kurama- chan wants to meet you!" He said to me, he knows of the Kyuubi!? Any way I rolled him and soon we were at a large cage that had a slip of paper, that said seal in what I believe is kanji, I honestly had never know.

"You ... What is your name?" A voice said behind the cage.

"Um... Kaito, Kurama- sama" I said adding the honorific to show respect to the creature, foxes are my favorite animal after all (AN: mine too). I heard a giggle from behind the cage.

Soon a figure appeared from the shadows and I soon see a women with long red hair, two fox ears and nine flowing tails. "It's Kura not Kurama, the kit here added the -ma part to the end of my name, because he sees me as a motherly figure" she said to me.

"Yea ma-chan heals me with the red stuff when others try to hurt me, but I cannot hug am because of cage" he said disappointedly.

"Well if what I think is true, this is your mindscape and you can control what happens here so think of seal and then, I dunno, maybe a necklace" he did so and the cages shined brightly before becoming a necklace with a ruby in the center that said seal. Then, surprisingly, the sewer became a large field with grass and various flowers with a forest at the borders of the field.

"Wow" I said admiring the scenery, I turned to see Kura and Naruto hugging each other.

"How very touching, but I have something I need to discuss, regarding Naruto's treatment here and it might be just the solution" I said and told them my idea.

(**Flashback no jutsu Kai**)

I stepped through the portal and was greeted with smiles.

"Welcome back, mission success I assume?" The sennin said. I simply nodded at him.

"So what kind of reward I get, not that I really need one, but you usually get a reward of some sort from completing a side-quest or some other unlock-able?" I asked. The sennin stood up and tossed me a scroll that was in his hand. I caught it, albeit very clumsily, which earned a chuckle or two from the others.

Putting the scroll in my pocket, I turned and summoned another portal to head back to the pokemon world, I stopped and noticed a doorway to my right, I guess I'll have to explore that later. 'Well, time to go help Red' I thought to myself. I wonder if I'll still be able to use ninja abilities in that universe. Thinking on that I went to the pokemon universe

(Scene change- pallet town)

Huh, so the transporter sent me to pallet. I walked around the small town I noticed where there was the body of water to the south of pallet there, was a small building, I assumed it was for boat rides or something and brushed it off and walked to Red's house. I calmly knocked on the door. When the door opened it and Red's mom answered. "Hello" she said to me

"Well hello miss, I'm Kaito, might I ask if Red is here?" I asked, she had a angered look after I finished

"Oh god not another one of those fanboys, go away" she said with distaste, I nearly vomited when I heard that

"Are ... Are you insane !?" I yelled. She took a step back at that. I heard footsteps on the stairs that were behind her.

"Hey mom who is at the door I heard yelling are yo- oh it you Kaito what took ya so long?" Said Red coming down the stairs.

"Hello honey, you know this fellow" his mother asked turning around.

"Yes he is going to help me with the team rocket problem, and yes he is strong, he was able to defeat inferno" he said, and boy you should had seen his mother's face, she was shocked to hear this.

"Boy... I mean Kaito, may I see the pokemon that was able to beat the mighty dragon" she said with excitement in her voice, then again it's not everyday you hear that one of the strongest trainers ever was defeated.

"Um, sure I guess" I said scratching the back of my head, smiling. I grabbed the pokeball from my pocket and released Ryu, after some sparkles he bowed.

"What is it that you need" he said, startling Red's mother even more.

"Whoa you can talk!" She exclaimed.

Ryu sweat dropped at this and said"Yes miss I can talk"

"Well Ryu old buddy this is Red's mom, she just wanted to see the pokemon that was able to beat one of Red's strongest pokemon"

"Well miss, here I am...Kaito, don't we have team rocket to deal with?" He said.

"Yes we do, Red lets go, we got work to do" I called

"Why don't you stay for lunch? Also, where the lights seen emanating from your lucario here?" Red's mom asked.

"Sure why not, and yes it was Ryu here it was a combo of earthquake and hyperbeam, it's called **Rekkoha**." I said to her, she smiled and we went to lunch.

(Time skip 4-hours)

Who knew Oran berry jam sandwiches were delicious, I need to try other berries. So anyways, after a brief shower, and some borrowed clothes, I was refreshed and ready to go. After Red gave a goodbye to his mom we went south to the strange building from before.

"Hey do you even know what this place is for?" I asked him

He shrugged and said "dunno mom said it was just built there one day, she never bothered going inside herself" figures, that's normal for most games, let the hero(s) go a figure everything out for themselves.

"It's funny how your not the quite champion that the game makes you out be" I said to him.

"Oh shut up" he said back to me. We were coming up

We entered the building and was greeted to a white room with white walls and these to blue lines that make a wave pattern. There was a couch on either side of the room and a green carpet. On the far end of the room their was a desk with a lady sitting behind it. When had long black hair that fell past the desk.

"Well hello there, are you here for the boat crui-" she stopped and blushed when she saw Red and he began to have a blush that matched his name.

"Um.. h... hi" he stuttered out at the girl.

"Well looks like love at first sight I guess...as adorable as this is, we have work to do. So, miss what is your name and what's this I hear about a boat cruise" I asked, since these two were just staring at each other.

"Y ...yuki" she said "their are boating tours that are free, it also comes with free fishing rods if fishing is your thing." She said after calming herself.

"So how did this place come to be here?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure, but from what I'm told, it was built by a rich investor by the name of Gio R. Are you here for a trip?" She said. That sounds familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Sure why not, hey Red maybe you can spend time with your girlfriend here, while I go do this, maybe it'll help on our journey." I said, and Yuki led me to the boat where I greeted the boatman and went off.

After a couple of minutes we were in open ocean I noticed the boatman's sailor hat, had a small red mark on it. He didn't notice me move closer, I guess my walking is very silent, but I digress. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the red mark was an R.

"Oh crud ..." I said softly, he turned to me, so much for silent, and he had a smile that said 'oh you are so dead' and I might have believed that.

**End**

**GZ: So yeah, that's the cliffhanger of the chapter. I made the Kyuubi a motherly figure to Naruto since he does grow up an orphan and is hated by many, so I felt sorry for child Naruto. Yea I really hate my school midterms taking up all my time and stuff, or I would write more... **

**Kaito: *cough* play fire emblem *cough***

**GZ: what was that ?**

**Kaito: ... Nooothing...**

**GZ: ... Anyway see you on the next time on the Dimension Jumper, Genmu Zero signing off.**


	7. Cannonball

**Dimension jumper**

(Red's POV)

I was at a loss for words. In front. If me was the most beautiful women I have ever met. The way her hair flows, her beautiful smile ... I'm staring at her aren't I ...

"So ... um ... why aren't you on the ride too?" Yuki said to me.

"Just looking around to see if their are clues to where team Rocket is" I answered

"Oh maybe I can help what do they look like?" She asked, I guess after I defeated them several years ago when I started my journey they had disappeared for awhile.

"They are usually seen with a red R on their uniforms" I explained.

"..." She had a look that said she was thinking.

"Like the boatman, his hat had an R on the back of it, I had just thought it was for decoration" she suddenly yelled, startling me.

"Well, there's no time to lose we need to get to Kaito, he might be in trouble!" I said running forward and jumping the desk and running out back to where the docks were with Yuki following.

"Do you have any water types or any pokemon that knows surf?" I asked her.

"Why yes, yes I do" she said pulling out a premier ball.

"Go Nina!" She said releasing her nidoqueen.

"Go lala" I said releasing my lapras, yes it's name is lala it's not that original but who cares.

"Ok, use surf we have a friend who might be in danger!" We said to our pokemon. They nodded, then hopped into the water and once we were securely seated on our pokemon's backs, we were off to find Kaito

(Kaito's POV)

So... how did I end up tied to chair you might ask? Well, this ass had a freaking gun on him, there were no guns in the game, what the hell. Ok let's see what stereotypical way I'm going to get free. Can I reach the pokeballs on my belt? ... nope just barely. Are my wrist restraints loose ... No... Not that either. Then I noticed something, he had a GBA, I also saw a case with other games I could not read, what they have that here, I thought they were my universe only ! Maybe I can trick him using that.

"Hey what game you playing?" I asked him

"Megaman Zero 3" he replied, I was shocked to hear that. That was one of my favorite games.

"Hey I know that game, how far are you in it?" I asked him.

"Just got to the omega zero battle" he said

"Ok can you turn up the sound I want to here the boss music,cannonball" I said to him.

"..." He does so, if you haven't heard the cannonball theme, you should it is awesome.

After several minutes, he died several times. I can understand this, Omega is pretty difficult if hasn't memorized his moves, and even if you did, it's still hard.

"God dammit!" He said, the anger in his voice showed how ticked off he was.

"Hey maybe I can help?" I said calmly, he stared at me for a few seconds. He got up and cut the ties that kept my hands behind me, but they were still tied together. He got up, I noticed that he had a knife sticking out of his pocket, and handed me the game. I noticed the batteries on the back were showing, and by the looks of it they were old. That gives me an idea.

"Here let me show you how a pro does it ... What difficulty?" I ask

"Hard mode 'Mr. Pro' piece of cake" he said mockingly.

In roughly five minutes, I have Omega on his knees begging for mercy, or at least that's what I always believed he was saying after you beat him. Hehe, I wonder if there is a ps4 in this world.  
Anyways I carefully slipped a small thread from the ties, which were rope, and slid it between where the positive part of the battery touches the GBA and eureka it caught a spark and lit afire ... oh my it lit afire. I started to panic as the rope starting to burn, and by extension, my hands.

"Oh gosh, my hands are on fire!" I yell, dropping the GBA. The boatman grabbed a bottle of water, but the ropes on my hands snapped and I quickly grabbed his knife and cut the ropes on my legs. My hands were burned a little, but that's ok it doesn't look serious.

"You little shit, you planned this didn't you" he growled at me. I nodded

"Oh and your welcome for beating Omega" I said picking up the game and tossed it to him, I know he is the enemy but I must respect a fellow gamer. He closed the game but left it on and plugged it into a charger. I had ran out to the deck of the boat, there were some tables set up, I guess for when there is a larger party of people. I was about to jump into the water, but then I remembered I can't swim and I left Talon and Crystal back with Red's mom for rest. The boatman came onto the deck and pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Absol!" He yelled and summoned a shiny absol.

"Oh you lucky, absol is one of my favorite pokemon!" The absol had a pained look on its face, maybe it was being forced to fight. I noticed a diagonal scar on its head scythe and several scratches and small scars in its face, those don't look like battle scars.

"Did you hurt this pokemon with a weapon!?" I said disgusted that he would personally harm his pokemon.

"Yea, so ... It's just some beast that needs to be tamed, once an animal always an animal" he said. I felt my anger rising, but I chose not to show it. I pulled out a pokeball, a luxury ball.

"How bout this if I beat you I will get to keep that absol of yours, but if you win..." I started peaking his interest" you get to keep my strongest pokemon"

He nodded and said "deal... What is your pokemon your choosing?"

"Go Shadow" I said releasing my Zoroark, the humanoid, fox-like creature stood tall ready for battle. I named him shadow because his color scheme reminded me on shadow the hedgehog, black hair with red tips.

"Hey, why do you want me to fight the lady?" He asked

"Well my friend, if we win she is going to come with us, this man has hurt her and supposedly treated her like an animal... Wait come ere" I said and I whispered into his ear. He grew a wicked smile that made both the absol and the man shudder in fear.

"Ready ... Ok Shadow use night slash!" I yelled, Shadow's arm Became enveloped in pure dark energy that condensed into a blade that reached up to his forearm. He ran forward much to the fear of the absol, she recoiled back, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Shadow had jumped over her and slashed at a downward arc at the man. He dodged, but just barely, and was cut on the arm.

"Son of a ..." He didn't get to finish as Shadow kicked him in the chest, there was anger in his eyes, I guess he wanted to skin the man alive as much as I do. Shadow was just about ready to stab the man through the chest, but he looked back me and I shook my head.

"Killing is wrong, even if other people do it, it's still wrong" I said and he nodded, agreeing with me. The man was cowering in fear and was sweating bullets.

"Wh...what d-do you want" he stuttered. Oh how quickly foes become cowards.

I glanced behind me to see the absol cowering behind a table. Looking back at, I once again felt my rage rising again " pokeball, Now, or I will do what Shadow here was about to do to you, but slowly and painfully, but before I end you, I'm going to slowly peel your skin and turn it into a rug, and trust me, you deserve worse" I said sadistically. I was of course bluffing, but I noticed in a reflection off the window to my right, I had a creepy smile, and had a dark aura around me. Everyone, even Shadow had looks of fear on their faces.

The man stumbled to get out his pokeball. He held it out and his hand was shaking erratically. "H-h-here" he said. I took the ball and dropped it to the floor and crushed it under my boot, releasing the absol from the mans ownership.

I turned around and walked towards the absol, and she promptly hid behind the table, the drapes concealing her body.

"Hey ... It ok now your free to go back into the wild, I'll take you to a pokecenter and well have you sent back to your native land of hoenn, or if you want, you can come with me and join my team." As soon I said that last part, she bounded off the side and tackled me to the floor and started licking my face.

"Ha ha stop that it tickles~" I said between laughs, she does stop eventually "don't forget to thank Shadow"

Shadow was nowhere to be seen and there was a wingull perched up on a chair.

"Shadow I know that's you" I said and there was a poof of smoke and Shadow was crouched on a chair. He promptly losses balance and fell off, face first. He got a pet on the head from the absol.

I went. Into my pocket and pulled a luxury ball, 'when did I get this?' I thought to myself. The absol tapped the ball and was absorbed into it, the capture was instant, no 3 shakes, just a ding.  
I released her out of the ball and I started petting her head, she began purring. "I guess I'll nickname you Abby, since the first two letters of your name is ab ... you like that name?" I asked.

"~sol~ ... I mean yes master I like that name" she said blushing at herself.

"First off, no 'master' business, we are equals, now ... how do we contact Red..." I said.

"You called, did I miss anything?" A voice behind me said. I turned to see Red along with Yuki, who was looking in a different direction, behind him.

"Well you missed me scaring the living day lights out of this Rocket grunt, I assume he is a grunt" I say, quickly tossing the knife I had at the man, it embedding itself a few inches from his head.

"Gyaaah" he yelled, uh squealed, in a high pitched voice and fell over, out cold. We laughed at this.

"Hey look there are some auto-pilot coordinates" Yuki said at the steering wheel above us, how and when did she get there. Me and Red went over to Yuki and true to what she said there were coordinates. I turned on the auto pilot and the boat went onward to the location, so we had some time to kill, I let Ryu and Ken (the Blaziken) out of their pokeballs, so they can stretch out and meet our newest teammate, and I engraved an A into the luxury ball that Abby is housed in.

I promptly went to take a nap. The cool calmness of sleep quickly overtake me.

(? Area)

I awoke in a dark area, I looked around to see what was around me. I could barely make up my surroundings, but it looked like a cave of some sort. 'This must be my mindscape...' I thought to myself.

"_Hello young one_" I heard deep in the cave.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice echoing through the cave.

"_Boy ... I am you_" it said. What it's me but I'm me. I walked deeper into the cave ready to confront whatever that is claiming to be me.

**END**

**The Kanto Arc of dimension jumper is coming to a close, thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	8. Shadow jumper

**Dimension jumper**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC, blah blah blah**

**I find ignored funny how simple and quick I've been making any battle so far, and that's because they are like how they are in the games, at least on my play thoughts. To tell ya the truth, I was never expecting this story to get as many views as it did ... or any views for that matter.**

**Oh and one more thing can someone trustworthy pm me a Japanese translations for these phrases :  
Blessing of the sun goddess  
Wrath of the sun goddess  
Roaring thunder  
Merging shadows  
Shadow strike  
Grip of darkness  
Spinning whirlwind  
Raging maelstrom  
Lightning blade  
Rising thunder  
Lightning end  
Celestial blade  
Crescent moon**

**Thank you in advance**

(? cave Kaito POV)

The cave seemed to extended as a tunnel. As I walked deeper and deeper there was a dim light at the end of it. The tunnel opened up into a large area, with a lake in the center of it.

"Ok, come out now!" I yelled, my voice echoing. There was a shimmer and a figure appeared, mirroring my looks. But it had blonde hair instead of black hair, which I have.

"So you finally managed to enter this place, welcome to your mind, young one, I am you opposite but you may refer to me as Kaita." He said to me. He held his hand out, and I reluctantly shook it wary of the presence that is in my mind.

"I swear, this is like Bleach all over again" I said noting the parallels with ichigo and white ichigo (that is literally his official name).

"Well the similarities are there, but never mind that, I have something I want to discuss with you before you get to your destination thankfully time is slowed when you are here." He started saying.

"Now ... In the next battle, you will be unable to do anything without help and you definitely will be without help." he said, I did not like the way he said definitely I guess that's why it's in italics.

"So, what are you gonna do... give me a mask and special powers or some sort of contract that allows you take control of my body for short periods of time?" I said, isn't that how most meetings with a spirit that foreshadows the future does?

"Something like that, but I do not need anything in return, you just need to be alive, because if you die, I will die too. I will grant you access to the abilities all people have. These abilities began to form inside you when you first appeared into this world" He said. The air around him seemed to become darker.

"Everyone who is born, is born with a type and this may or may not affect them. You type is ... well can you guess?" he explained. Let's see the area around he became darker, my favorite pokemon are umbreon and absol, so the logical answer is ...

"Dark type" I said. He nodded.

"But you are special, you have another type within you. This is uncommon, but not unheard of, your friend red has 3 types, but I digress, you second type is electric." He said. I nodded and walked up to the lake that was behind him and looked at my reflection, my face blurred out from a ripple.

"You first ability is to utilize illusions, you can appear as anything as long as have memorized what it looks like" he said. In my reflection I saw a zoroark behind me, I turned to see it standing at the edge of the shadows.

" you can sense dangers like an absol, however since your inexperienced in using the ability, you will only sense that something bad might happens, but you won't know what it is." He said as an absol began standing next to the zoroark.

" ... and finally you will have the power of an umbreon, you will obtain mastery of the shadows, you will be able to blend into the shadows and temporarily strike fear into your foes, but this needs to be trained" he said. An umbreon was standing next to the other two pokemon. Those are some cool dark type abilities.

"Wait what kind of electric type abilities?" I asked, I would like to at least know what the abilities are and devise strategies to use it.

"I cannot say, what kind of story would this be if you were given everything at the beginning, but I can tell you that they are speed related" he said, well it didn't hurt to try. Kaita walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe in you, I trust that you will use these powers responsibly, remember what spider-man said 'with great power comes great responsibility' and one last work of advice, a choice will be made and one of you three will not be returning to pallet" he said as he and the three pokemon turned into blue and black energy and merged into me ...

(Outside mindscape)

"Waah!" I screamed as I was suddenly woken up. Red, who was nearby came to where I was.

"Dude, you ok?" he asked me. I sat up and rubbed my forehead a little.

"Yeah I think so ... " I said, I had explained the conversation I had with Kaita.

"So let me get this straight, your gonna have the abilities of 3 dark types and possibly electric types and you have another soul living within you?" Red asked, it was clear he doubted the story.

"In a nutshell, yes. Also, he said that you have powers too that you must unlock" I said, Red showed no reaction to that last part, I would have been flipping out if I were in his shoes, ironically enough he had lent me a pair of his running shoes, so technically I am in his shoes...

" oh that's cool then" he said, I laughed at how calm he was. Suddenly, the boat came to a halt and Red, who was standing, fell to the floor face first.

"Hey guys can you come to the bridge, I need some help here!" We heard Yuki on the intercom.

"Well, let's ho see what your girlfriend need help with... what ... don't glare at me like that" I said, laughing a as Red comically had a shadow over his face with eyes to match his name and a yellow shine to signify a glare. We went to the bridge and noticed that the steering wheel was locked, it would not budge. I noticed behind me there was a dark area that was not illuminated by light.

"Hey look!" Red exclaimed as he noticed a blinking yellow button, you were probably expecting it to be a red button weren't ya.

"Well ... press it and see what happen " I said. He pressed it and after 3 seconds there was a loud rumbling noise, and the boat shook a little. We looked out the window to see a landmass appear in front of the boat. The rock formations made a R, but you had to look at it a certain way to notice it, and there was a large opening in the front.

"Well I guess we're here" Yuki said. I nodded and then the boat started moving on its own. From the sudden movement I fell backwards, out of instinct I closed my eyes. As I landed something felt odd, like a tingling feeling on my arms and legs. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see that everything had changed. I looked around and everything was black with white outlines, and shades of grey to show definition. I felt very lightweight, yet it also felt like I was being pulled subtly in all directions as if the darkness was welcoming me.

"Hey Kaito you ok ... Where are you?" Red said, apparently he can't see me...

"Um... I'm right behind you" I said to him. He turned, he looked even more confused than before.

"No your not, I can't see you, is this one of your abilities?" He asked

"Yes I believe so, don't worry I'll figure it out." I answered. The boat was heading into the land mass. When the boat entered, the opening closed behind us and the water began to drain away. Next thing I know, the boat was being stormed by grunts. They ran past me and, much to my disgust, a grunt or two ran right through me. The grunts seized Red and Yuki's pokemon and tied their wrists. As they left I began to follow them, then I noticed that instead of shadows, there were bright spots. I assume they are for me to use to enter back. I went to test this at a bright spot that was away from anybody.

"Ok let's see maybe if I close my eyes and concentrate and the strange tingling feeling comes back, and when I open my eyes I'm back in the normal part of the world, and I feel very tired too.

'_Hey just to let you know, the longer you stay in the shadow world, as I call it, more of your energy will be taken and you will need more rest oh and remind me to teach you shadow speak so you will be angle to talk to others of the shadow world on the off chance you meet any_' I heard a voice in my head, it was Kaita.

'Ok good to know thanks' I told him. Looking around, I see that there is a corridor that probably leads to a larger room, that's where they took Red and Yuki, so logically I will go that way. I walked down the hallway and then I saw a grunt and red exclamation mark appeared over his head and there was a ding sound. When did I become solid snake and went into metal gear? Anyways the grunt was wearing the usual grunt uniform, all black with a big red R on the center of it.

"Hey what are you doing here!?" He yelled, running up to me and pulled out two pokeballs. He then sent out a raticate and a golem.

"Easy pickings, go Ken!" I yelled sending out my Blaziken. He stood towering over the two pokemon before him.

"Two against one?" He asked, he seemed excited

"Yea is its fair ... for them" I said, he nodded in approval. He got into a fighting stance

"Let's start this, Ken use blaze kick!" I yelled and he ran up to the raticate and he kicked it into the air, the he jumped up and started spinning with his foot out and it was lit ablaze.

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg) !" He yelled as he kicked the raticate several times and, using his other leg, he kicked the raticate into the ground causing the floor to rumble and crater. The grunt recalled his fainted pokemon.

"That power ... Grr ... Golem use rock throw!" The grunt told his pokemon. The golem jumped up and smashed into the ground embedding it in the floor and started rolling backwards, sending chunks of of debris at Ken. Since being a Blaziken means Ken is a badass and he didn't even try to dodge, he just began punching at the debris into dust at speeds the eye could barely follow.

"What the hell!" The grunt jaw embedded itself into the floor. I honestly got a laugh out this.

"Time to end this, brick break!" I said and he ran forward and punched the rock creature with such force that it sent a shockwave shattering the rock armor on the golem along with the floor ceiling and walls. The golem didn't budge, it just stood there with blank eyes. It just fell backwards and was recalled by the grunt. Steam was coming off of Ken's fist from the force of the impact.

"Nice job" I said to Ken as I recalled him back to the pokeball.

"I need to tell an admin about this ... now!" He said and began running. I began running after him. I am not that fast of a person, I guess I should have done more in gym was nearing a door, I had to hurry. So I ran and picked up a rock and threw it. Thankfully my aim is good, the rock hit him in the head and he crashed into the door knocking off its hinges. I caught up to his unconscious body, walked thought the door and saw a big open area that had large storage crates to my left. To my right there was a conveyor belt that had pokeballs of various types. I look up to see several cat walks of various heights that had grunts looking down. This place is much bigger on the inside that I expected, I guess this is just one large storage warehouse. Then I noticed that every rocket grunt in the room was looking at me ...

"Uh ... Hi sorry about the guy here, he was acting like an idiot ... so I'm gonna go now..." I said and I slowly started walking to my left, there was a shadow from a storage crate.

"Well well welll ... Look who we have here, a stray trainer..." Said a voice in front of me. I look to see two people, a man and a woman, dressed in white. The man had red, spikes hair, and a cap with a black R logo on it. The woman had long black hair that fell to their waist. they must have been the admins, the grunt was talking about.

"The names Xl (axe-el) ..." The man, now named Xl, said " and this is Petra " he said pointing to the women standing next to him.

"You see ... we can't have you snooping around here, so here is what's gonna happen, you are going to put your pokeballs on the ground and you are going to die" Petra said with a smile that would freak anyone out. So I did I what anyone else would have done in my position. I turned, ran to a wall and jumped in. If I'm gonna be this 'dimension jumper' why not be a 'shadow jumper' too, hey author man maybe that can be a new story (**no it will not be**) aw well I tired.

"The fuck.. are you we didn't get high off of some purple shuckle juice?" Xl said before promptly getting smacked on the head.

"Shut up you twit, purple shuckle juice just attracts pokemon!" Petra said to him with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Find him and bring him here ... NOW!" Xl's yell echoed around the area. There was a synchronized set of stomps, salutes and ' yes sir'. Why can't anything be easy, why can't the next door I open just be them and we can all go home. I opened the door and saw two people I know.

"We'll speak of the devil" I say as I walked forward and closed the door behind me.

**END**

**Ok so I gave Kaito powers for a reason ... they are to make the story more interesting, cause super human abilities are awesome, and they will help when I send him to game like ninja gaiden or the strider game. Anyways after I finish up in pokemon he is going to get an armor similar to megaman X, it's on my deviantart, the account is also names Genmu-Zero, so if you want to see it you can and thanks for reading.**


	9. Notice

Dimension Jumper

**This is a notice that I've decided to rewrite this story from the beginning. I had started this story when I had no idea on what to do when writing a story,mask I was lost on the plot and was litter all making up shit as I went along. Now that I have some experience I would like to try this story again fresh. If you liked the way the story was before ... well sorry.**

**The new order I have decided on shall be, but not limited to, and is still subject to change is:**

**Megaman X**

**Strider**

**Naruto**

**Bleach**

**Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Pokemon**

**I might try other games and I'm open for suggestions on other games. This is Genmu Zero signing off and see you when the rewrite is complete.**

**Hadouken !**


End file.
